Injustice Superman: Path to Redemption
by Cra5hoveride2
Summary: What if you had a second chance to rectify your past mistakes. Clark Kent did watch as he is placed back when he first started high school. Can he move past his own guilt from the mistakes he's made or is he destined to repeat them all over again. Warning: This is going to be gritty and Dark at first but later on it will seem more light and hopeful
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up this story will use elements from the comics and Injustice games but will mainly center Smallville TV show.**

He truly at first believed he was achieving peace by having everyone all under one ruler becoming ruthless and showing no mercy. He was wrong it ended up making things worse, he was angry he needed, wanted someone to blame it was so easy to be angry at the world, the universe. No matter how many times he cleaned his hands every single time he looked at them all he saw was the blood of his enemies and friends. Some of their deaths were quick and it was so easy he just snapping their necks or just melting their face with heat vision, some he wanted to suffer beg for their death out of sick amusement and revenge at first it made him feel better but now he felt like a complete empty void.

But no he is tyrunt looking for even the smallest excuse for somebody, anybody to make a mistake. It started out small as pity, remorse, and then guilty he tried to extinguish them thinking them as weakness but it was no use it was him trying to tell him that this was the wrong choice. It was one big mistake that led to many other ones that twisted what was right and what is wrong. He thinks about all of his loved ones how they would be so disappointed in them at what he has become. It was the reason he became who he is now or at least he thought it was he just didn't want anyone else he cared about to suffer. He delusionally believed he was protecting his friends and family or whoever that was left he still cared for.

Looked at these people he was meet to inspire hope not rule over them now all they feel now is fear and hate towards him. Those who turned against were either killed or enslaved for the skills they had to be better served for his empire as a whole. He thinks back to the old days when he didn't even have a name when he was just rumored as the blur saving people from fires, muggings, accidents in construction sites, and preventing car accidents. He feels a sense of nostalgia when he made his first debut saving people from a plane crash where the Daily Planet dubbed him Superman.

Now he only has one question: how did I get here? He remembers exactly how he got here with him being manipulated into killing the one person he loved thinking that she was one of his greatest enemies.

A small tear slides down his face from one of his eyes if she was here now she would look at him with nothing but resentment, disappointment, and hatred. He wishes he could somehow turn back the clock all the way back to the beginning to fix all of the mistakes he made even before he was Superman. He's 50 years old now and looks like he hasn't even aged a day 15 years since the love of his life died.

Something unexplainable happened the skies they turned red all of a sudden then the ground shook indicating an earthquake happened. The earthquake did little more than startled Clark up a bit due to him soaking up so much solar radiation over the years. His power were impressive when he was just 24 years old being able to Fly instead of falling with style he learned that he needed to stop thinking about it as jumping when it was really him being able to manipulate the earth's magnetic field.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The alarm began to ring that only happened when earth was under attack by an alien invasion or a cataclysmic event that could mean the earth's doom.

"Emperor you need to see this it is of utmost importance." Clark's chief of security informed him.

"What is it?" He demanded he knew it was serious since he didn't refer to him as my lord.

"It is better that I show you." Clark's chief of security said gesturing to follow him.

Clark followed him to the control room the place was filled with monitors watching people all over the world and several big screens that are used to monitor space. There was one big monitor that had a visual on a wave of dark red energy slowing heading towards.

"Explain the situation Cyborg." Superman demanded him to answer.

Cyborg is one of Superman's oldest friends holding a lot of respect for him but that respect started to diminishest when he killed Shazam or some who referred to him as Captain Marvel one the league's strongest heroes but when Superman murder Shazam in cold blood he only followed Superman because he still believed they were doing the right thing that killing bad guys to stop from killing anyone else is the best way to maintain order. He might have been pragmatic but not an idiot he knew the moment he stepped out of line Superman would kill him without hesitation since he killed Billy for simply speaking out that what he was doing was wrong.

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain but to start somehow an earthquake is not just happening in this part of the continent but all over the earth." Cyborg began.

"I take it that it is no natural earthquake." Clark deduces since it would be impossible for one single earthquake to affect the entire earth.

Cyborg nodded. "It appears to be happening outward from this wave of energy that is slowly but steadily approaching us."

Clark saw it indeed was approaching closer he wasn't sure how but he knew whatever it was had to be dangerous.

"What do we know about it?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Cyborg admitted. "Except whatever it is appears to be consuming everything in its path."

Consuming everything in its path he saw the wave of red energy rapidly approaching the watchtower. Diana and Jordan are still on there.

"Get me communications to the watchtower." Clark demanded swiftly.

One of the agents began to get communications with the watchtower.

"Hurry up!" Clark demanded irritably at how slow the agent was moving or just slow from Clark's perspective.

The agent had a panicked look at the emperor's angeried expression and worked frantically to get the communications online.

Clark stood on the holo communicator desperately hoping to contact his friends in time it finally turned on and saw them. He tried to tell them watchtower was in danger but it was already too late the wave of red energy vaporized them from existence.

"NOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed in rage at his friends being killed in his anger he blasted one of the monitors with his heat vision everyone back away even Black Adam in fear at facing his wraith.

After his fit of rage Clark stopped firing his heat vision but his eyes were still glowing red a clear sign that was desperate for some form of revenge to make it feel better. The only thing he could be mad at was the wave of red energy but he couldn't hurt it since it just wiped several planets in their solar system like it was nothing. This was no one's fault except his this was karma coming to collect its debt by making suffer for all of the evil he has done. He failed now he is mostly alone but they still have time they could run but where nowhere in the galaxy could escape this wave of red energy it would just wipe out everything in existence.

His eyes stopped glowing red managing to suppress his anger not control but at least keep it buried for a little while. He just could no longer control his anger everytime he did it made him want to let loose hurt someone badly so suppressing it is the better option.

"Cyborg give the order to evacuate the planet." Superman responded with gritted teeth.

"Already done but what about you?" He asked worried for his old friend.

"Somebody needs to stay behind and slow it down." Superman answers.

"What but I'm-"

"Enough, the more time we argue the less time we have." Clark intercepted.

Cyborg huffed knowing he was right and went to help with the evacuation efforts.

"Clark." Cyborg began saying his first name that hasn't been said in a long time. "Promise me you will make it home."

"I promise." He lied this is his penance the only one who is going to suffer is him.

Cyborg nodded and got moving to get people onto the ships to escape the wave of dark energy.

Superman flew out of the building wasting no time. He saw dozens of ships picking people up, some already leaving the earth's atmosphere to the stars. He still in awe at this wave of red energy is just destroying seemily everything in its path. All he can do now is hope they all get out of here in time.

"Kelex activate the planetary Barriers to the specific area where the wave of red energy is approaching." Superman ordered.

They created a planetary barrier made of purily nth metal the strongest element to ever exist in the universe. Superman's has been caught in a bit of a snag in it with a few remaining resistance cells over the years not even he can break it with his incredible strength or his heat vision break through it.

"At once master Kal-el." Kelex replied.

Superman sees the planetary barriers activating to slow down the wave of red energy. Most of the ships have already been evacuated from the planet.

"Clark. Where are you? The wave is about to hit earth as we speak." Cyborg warned speaking through the coms showing up on a holoscreen.

"I'm not going." He admitted turning off his holocommunicator cutting Cyborg off.

"I'm sorry cyborg." He muttered. "But this is something I need to face alone."

He is grateful to have a friend as loyal, honest, dependable, and upstanding as him which is more than he deserves. He sees the wave of red energy cutting through barriers like butter from a knife. He watched as it consumes everything in its path rapidly approaching him not even moving a muscle he embracing the wave head on.

Darkness. Superman opened his eyes up to see nothing but absolute darkness except for some grey platform he is standing on. Is he dead? If so why isn't he burning in hell right nowin for the atrocities he committed. He might not have been a man much for belief but he always figured when you die there was a place to punish those that are guilty. Is he placed somewhere in between heaven and hell like limbo or is this how a person dies forced to spend the rest of their days to spend in total absolute darkness.

"We all usually wonder if reincarnation is real or not. If there is one singular god or multiple of them that exist or there is simply nothing when you die." Unfamiliar voice says.

Clark turned around surprised to see someone else here towering around 8 feet tall, african american.

"Who are you? What is this place?" He questioned wondering who this guy is and what kind of place this is.

"It is what you humans- no not human krypotain krypotains refer to as limbo." He answers.

"Alright that answers my second question now what about my first one. Who are you?" Clark demands.

"I have been called many names but you may call me the monitor." The monitor proclaims.

"The monitor?" Clark questioned curious that sounds more like a title than a name like his for instant the man of steel. _A_ _title he no longer deserves. He mentally added._

"Yes, my job is to monitor the multiverse to insure balance is maintained hence the name. What you just saw was the extermination of yours." The monitor answers.

The multiverse he remembers traveling to one earth where he was raised by the luthors instead the kents it was an evil version of him called ultraman and yet somehow he turned into something much, much worse. Comparing himself to his doppleganger now he is practically a saint.

"What do you mean by the extermination of my?" The krypotain inquires.

"My brother otherwise known as the anti monitor wishes to see the extermination of the multiverse and recreate it in his own image." The monitor explains.

"What?" Clark expresses shocked "If he wishes to do that then why now of all this time."

"Because you released him." The monitor answers.

"WHAT!?" Clark shouts stunned for a moment.

The monitor smirks for just a second at Clark's expression.

"Impossible. How?" He demands he knew that this was his penance but being responsible for not just billions but trillions of lives.

"My brother the anti monitor feeds off negative energy to grow strength when you started your reign of terror it gave him the power he needed to escape from his tomb." The monitor says answering Clark's question.

Clark was simply speechless he did this extermination of all life is because of him. Most of them are probably people he knew before they died or were killed because of him. He is so angry and guilty at himself that he can't even think a good enough punishment to make up for what he has done.

"There is one way." The monitor proclaims.

Clark narrows his eyes at him did he just read my mind.

"I have managed to conserve my power to have enough energy to bend the laws of nature to send you back far enough to give you more than enough time to prepare yourself for this crisis. Just know that you have been given a second chance to right your mistakes." The monitor explains.

"What's the catch?" He inquired skeptical at this one of a lifetime offer he is being given.

"The catch is when you will face my brother the anti monitor you will die fighting him." The monitor answered.

Clark nodded he suspect as much there is always catch no matter how good it seems geez I have become rather cynical in my old age now haven't I. If I am going to be transported back in time someone is most definitely I will seem a little off.

"How far back are we talking exactly?" He questioned.

The monitor smirked "Back to when it was just your first year of high school."

Clark groaned great I am going to be forced to go through high school but this could work to my advantage like the monitor said there mistakes I can prevent from ever happening. Part of him didn't think he deserves a second chance considering all he has done but if he gives up and does nothing then there would be no way to make up for the decisions he has made.

Superman sighed "Ok I'll take the deal but just one more question why me?"

"Because Kal-el you are one of the most powerful supermen that I have ever come across far more powerful than any I have encountered throughout the multiverse." The monitor answered raising his hand to begin using what was left of his power to send him back.

Clark saw everything from his past all of his greatest triumphs and failures. Seeing him murder the Joker crushing his heart he snorted looking back at it now it kinda of is poetic justice now that he thinks about it. Him crushing his heart when he killed the woman he loved thinking Lois Lane is doomsday killing her and his unborn son Jonathan. Those who he failed saved living with the guilt every single second of his life he will not allow that to happen again.

Clark opened his eyes to see he was back inside his room and inside his (old/young) 14 year body since he was little back with the same family that raised him out in that cronfield. It means his foster father is alive and well, another one of his mistakes that he caused his dad to have a damaged heart. It was a dark shadow hanging over his head knowing he could end dead at any given moment it just happened all so fast he remembers begging and screaming not leave him when he never returned to his biological father when he was normal.

He snorted it was funny he hated his powers at first all he ever wanted to be was normal but now he finally embraced them considered them the best part of himself he helped save so many people. _And killed so many as well he mentally added._

It was both a gift and a curse. A gift that can be used to help so many people. A curse others will fear and hate telling him that he was a threat. They weren't wrong in the end he was indeed a threat the Joker as much as he hates to admit he did have a point all it takes is one rotten day to drive a person insane. People like Gen. Lane and Lex Luthor may have been xenophobic they weren't wrong it's funny to think about they were probably laughing at how right they are.

He saw that the clock said 8:00 a.m. he's not sure if he has school not nor does he really care all he cares about is seeing his parents. His parents, he can't even begin to imagine there reactions if they knew all of the unspeakable things that he has done over the years he hasn't done that. Almost like it was all a bad dream but it wasn't one he did every single one of those things no matter how much he wishes he could just forget them.

He used his superspeed to get some proper clothes on for the day and put his hand on the rail slowly walking down the steps. It felt like hours but he finally made it down the stairs to see his parents making breakfast. It has been so many years since he has seen his step father.

"Son what are you-" Jonathan was caught off guard to pulled into a tight bear hug by Clark but accepted the gesture wholeheartedly.

He remembered to control his strength to not hurt his dad. It has been so long since he has felt his father warm embrace living with the guilt of his stupid desion to blow up his spaceship getting his baby brother or sister you get the point. Him running away from his problems instead of running to them causing his father to bring him back giving him his powers causing his damaged heart leading to his heart attack. If he only he listens to Jor-el he was trying to warn him of the impending danger that this was bigger than him all of Earth was at steak. Jor-el the real one not the AI he built into his spaceship probably never wanted this for him. He wanted to have him have a normal life but Clark understood it was his responsibility to ensure the survival of his race and become the guardian of humanity. Only that he became a conqueror not a guardian he can't even begin to imagine how he will react to the things he has done. How all of his friends and family that are now alive react to what he has done or hasn't done in the first place due to him being the past.

Jonthan placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. "It's good to see you to son but you need to get to school or else you are gonna be late."

"School? Uhh yeah right I'll grab my backpack." Clark said running back upstairs to grab it and then coming back down to go to school.

"Clark wait don't you want something to eat before you go." Martha suggests.

If it were any normal day Clark would have said sure but it wasn't a normal day.

"No thanks like dad said I need to hurry or else I'll be late for school." Clark said nervously. Moving at superspeed to hurry to school.

Clark saw the bus leaving heading to smallville high. He looks around to see his old home he barely even recognizes it after it being gone for so long. He rubs the farms mailbox fondly causing him to get dust on his fingertips but he doesn't care he is just grateful to be back after so many years. He should get to school before he is late he gets to see his friends and family alive and well. He should probably be worried he is going to die but again he doesn't care all he wanted was his family back. Which is more than he deserves wincing he can't feel bad about himself right now he needs to make amends for all the things he's done.

Clark feels the wind upon his face and feelings of the cornfields brushing upon his face as he is running to school. Controlling his speed he knows he can reach a speed at mach 1 faster than the speed of sound the last thing he wants is to create a sonic boom. The speed It feels good running through these cornfields again it was almost a lifetime go when he just started high school. He remembers all of his old friends Chole Sullavin, Pete Ross, and his first crush Lana Lang.

He came to stop when he saw Smallville High walking up to the school to see his friends Pete and Chloe. He suppressed the urge to run up at superspeed and hug them they don't know about his powers or the fact that he is an alien. Clark remembers how they died it was when Joker no he blow up Metropolis killing not just Lois Lane but his two best friends. However, he has a second chance at life now it is rare that anyone gets an opportunity like this and he will not waste it.

Mustering up his courage he approached his two best friends.

Chloe jumped startled at Clark getting to school so quickly despite missing the bus.

"Whoa! where did you come from a black hole?" Chloe asked surprised.

"How about 'Hello Clark good morning it is great to see you today'." He snarked. Which got a chuckle out of Pete.

Pete smiled. "It's good to see you Clark so did you get your application for football."

Clark began walking beside for a moment he didn't answer the question.

Football? Oh yeah during the first day of High school he wanted to sign up for Football it was something he loved doing unfortunately it was short lived. Maybe he can do it in this life he knows Smallville was hit with a meteor shower if he can find a blue shard it would suppress his powers. He always helped the world not as superman but by giving Earth carefully controlled krypotain technology. He knows Smallville high has a robotics team he could join it instead of being a football player.

"Wait you guys are joining the football team since when." Chloe questioned curious her journalism instincts kicking in.

"The football team has this tradition once a year where they take a freshman out into a cornfield hanging them up like a scarecrow striping them down to nothing but their boxers and paint an S on their chest." Pete explains to Chloe.

"I'm not going." Clark told Pete. He needs to learn from his past mistakes not repeat them he is going to do that by helping humanity as a whole.

"What?" Pete says stunned for a moment. Sure he knew Clark was hesitate to play because his father not allowing him to play football but outright saying no after weeks of talking about playing it seems so unlike him.

"Wait a minute Pete just told me you wanted to play football now you don't?" Chloe questioned curious.

"Yeah Clark we have been talking about playing football for awhile now. Why the sudden change of heart." He asks.

Clark wants to tell them the truth since he knows the two of them can be trusted but there is a time and place for everything.

"I'll talk about it later." He says vaguely.

Both of them had a look of confusion at Clark's vague answer.

Not paying attention to their confused looks he glances at Lana Lang. He remembers in his past life how he wasn't able to get into a relationship with anyone due to his fear of telling others about his secret. Now he won't be getting into any relationship at all becoming close with someone is what turned him into a monster it also includes the fact that he is going to die, he is not sure when the monitor didn't specify when that said person can live a peaceful life with somebody instead of one that is full of pain, loss, and sadness. The truth Lois Lane deserves someone better than him somebody who would never compromise his beliefs.

"You gonna ask her out for real this time?" Pete inquires.

"No." He simply says.

"Wait, what?" Pete said confused at Clark's reply

"Clark you need to ask her out soon or otherwise it will be too late." Chloe said taking response as being too nervous to ask Lana out due to him falling over everytime he gets close.

"I'm not going to ask her out now or ever." He said.

"Wait, what? why not? I mean you been in love with Lana since you were little." Pete questioned confused at Clark not asking out his childhood crush.

"Yeah, did you realize you have feelings for someone else." Chloe asked secretly hoping it was her.

"No that's it." Clark said answering their questions.

Chloe felt disappointment washing over her.

"Then why-" Pete tried to ask but was interrupted when the bell rang.

Clark sighed relief when the bell rings at least he has time to come up with a good excuse.

After school ended Clark made sure to grab a permission slip for the robotics team from the office. Right now he was at his school Football stadium thinking about all of the good times he had here his time playing Football while short was some of the best times of his life. Most would have assumed he was here to watch Lana Lang cheerleading looking back at it now he realized it was more of an obsession than love. That doesn't mean he no longer has feelings for her before he is only realizing now how much of a stalker he is or was.

"Hey Clark so what do you think?" Pete called out in his Football uniform.

"You look like a tackle dummy." He remarked.

"Yeah well not everyone can be born with natural talent of a Football." Pete retorted in a good natured way.

He remembers how Pete was one of the first people he told him his secret that he was an alien. He was lucky to have someone like willing to keep his secret even if that meant having to leave his hometown. He doesn't deserve a friend like him though when he first found his secret that he was an alien he felt angry and hurt at not telling him. There is no telling how he will react when he finds out he is mass murder who has killed hundreds, maybe even thousands.

"So are you going to tell me why you decided not to play Football?" Pete questioned wanting to know why he was against now since weeks go he has been wanting to play.

"It would be unfair to the rest of the players." He said vaguely if he decided to play Football there could be other players out there who would have missed a chance to earn a scholarship they so desperately needed.

Pete raised his eyebrows in confusion at Clark's cryptic answer.

"Tell you what comes around at my place at six or seven and I will tell you everything." Clark said ready tell Pete his secret sooner rather than later. He knows his dad might disapprove at telling Pete his secret and understands Jonathan keeps it to protect but secrets will just lead to further distrust.

"Alright but why can't you just tell me." Pete questioned still confused.

"Because Pete it is better that I just showed you." Clark stated.

Pete nodded knowing he would get his answers but still very much confused at Clark's vagueness.

Clark forgot about one important detail Lex this was the same day he saved him when his car crashed into the river. It was the moment they first became friends eventually leading them to become bitter enemies. For the simple reason of him not telling him his secret trusting him he constantly judged for his secret what does that make him for keeping his secret from a Hypocrite and liar for one. Or was he simply always crazy destiny to become bitter enemies regardless of whether he tells him his secret or not. The way Clark see it he has four options. Number 1 is he could do the exact same thing again but avoiding the car from ever hitting him and not tear his car open saving him with a lot more subtly Lex knowing Clark Kent saved his life. Number 2 is he allows the car to crash in the river choosing to let him die, sparing him a potentially dangerous enemy. Number 3 he lets events unfold exactly the way they did so many years go but tells him he really did hit him with his car taking a leap of faith gaining a powerful ally. Number 4 rescue him from the car before it crashes into the lake without being seen by him Lex would most likely wants to find out who saved him and how.

**Author notes: Yes guys I have decided to write a smallville story for those of you are familiar with my flash SI story changing fate. I will be leaving a poll for you guys to decade Lex's fate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark needs to save him and let him know he hit him. The only reason he became the way he is now is simply because is inability to tell the truth, leading them to be bitter enemies. If he gets a second so does he considering the amount people has killed comparing past Lex to future him he is practically a saint. No more mistakes.

"I have somewhere to be." He said cryptically walking past Pete to get to the bridge

"Clark wait where are you going?" He questioned trying to catch up to him but when he did he was nowhere to be found it was as if he just disappeared.

Clark used his superspeed to get to the bridge fast. He isn't exactly sure when the car crashed into the bridge that event was so long ago he only vaguely remembers it. He saw the bridge just a few kilometers ahead it appeared undamaged nothing has wrecked into it yet. He was early that was good all he needed to do was playing the waiting game until he has arrived. He is still unsure about what he is going to do he agreed to save him the question is how?

He came to a stop near the edge of the bridge.

Saving him before the car even crashes in the river will put him on his radar wanting to find out who saved him but it will have earned his trust. Several scenarios could happen with that decision one of them is he will investigate who saved? How they did it? And Why? Or he will simply want to study this someone or something not showing his gratitude toward the person who helped saved his life.

He shook his head at this stop just stop this isn't future Lex this is past him not the one holds untold amounts of hatred and driven insane. This past him flawed but not evil he isn't even a mass murderer. The constant lies he told him is what poisoned our friendship towards each other but you were simply too afraid I am done running away from my problems I need to run towards them.

He could tell him the truth that you really did hit me with the car he would probably be forever grateful for saving his life. I can't keep going on worrying about what ifs right now I need to focus on the present, not the future mistakes I have made. The Anti monitor feeds off negative energy to grow stronger if I allow fear and distrust to control he will only go strong he knows the fight with him is inevitable but he can at least slow him down. The best way to do that is to spread positive energy is to fight for truth, justice, and the american way.

Besides telling the truth will gain me a powerful ally over the years during his Clark has learned to become pragmatic. If he were the Pessimist superman he would choose to let him die. If he were optimist Superman he would save him without being seen. He was neither of them he was entirely different person who would never crossed the line of killing ever again he saw where choosing to kill your enemies would lead you to. It leads to nothing but a life full of pain and suffering.

Clark saw his car approaching barbed wire fell out of the truck that passed by him earlier. The thought occurred to him he could have just moved the barbed wire out of the way without being seen but decided against it. He is going to go with the plan to let him hit me with a car crashing it into the river saving his life and telling him you did hit me with the car.

The barbed wire popped the tires of Lex car causing him to steer out of control he saw that he was heading towards the bridge's ledge with a kid in the way. He looked around 15 or 16 he tried waving him down getting him to move out of the way but it was in vain he hit the kid last thing he remembers was crashing his car into the water.

'Here goes everything' Clark thought watching as the car hit him crashing him into the river diving underneath to save his greatest enemy. Funny he thought if this was him all these years when he and Lex were still friends he would laugh at the ridiculousness of him being his greatest enemy.

He ripped the roof the car wide open pulling him out and dragging him to shore. Performing CPR being careful to control his strength.

Lex coughed up water breathing his eyes widen in surprise he expected him to be dead when he hit with his car.

"Could have sworn I hit you."

Clark inhaled taking a deep breath "You did hit me actually."

"Dear god. Are you alright?" Lex said surprise and in slight awe.

That was the response I didn't expect to hear then again I have been fighting him as an enemy for years. He knew Lex had his flaws when first met but what caused him to change so much in the end was the lies of our friendship or something else.

"I'm fine just a little surprised at myself as well." Clark answered since that is exactly how he felt the first time when Lex car hit him at 60 miles an hour.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Surprised as well? What do you mean? Have not always known about your…" He stopped mid-sentence not sure how to phrase the right word for it. He knows this kid had to be around 15 years old and able to survive a car hitting him at 60 MPH no normal man can survive that. He knows for a fact he wasn't lying since he clearly remembers hitting him and finds it highly unlikely he would lie about a car hitting him the more logical scenario would be to lie about the car not hitting him. He had no reason to save his life in fact he more than one good reason not to."...abilities…" He stated.

"No, I mean I know I have been different." Clark admitted.

"You were aware you could survive a car hitting you at that high of a speed?" He inquired.

"Yes and I would appreciate if you leave that part to anyone at all." Clark recently phrased as asking it has been so long since he has done that it feels so foeign to him.

Lex nodded. This kid saved his life it was the least he could do he could have chosen to let him die to protect his secret but he didn't he makes a promise to never betray his trust. For anything.

"Clark Kent." He introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Lex Luthor." He said accepting the handshake. He wasn't sure how but somehow he could feel this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The meeting or well more like confrontation of seeing Lex again went surprisingly well when the paramedics arrived Lex spun a story of how Clark dived in after Lex in order to save him. Guess he was telling the truth about keeping what happened a secret this past Lex is nothing like the future version manipulative, insane, controlling. It's too late to turn back now the real question Clark still asks himself did he make the right choice lying to Lex back then or was it the wrong choice. He is beginning to think it was the wrong choice since Lex seems to be willing to keep his secret if only he wasn't so distrusting back then it made him seem as paranoid as Bruce.

He saw the new truck Lex sent him as a gift of course Clark could care less about a new truck still the gesture was nice.

"Hey mom." Clark said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Clark sweetie how was your day at school?" She inquired.

"It was alright you know the same old boring stuff. Say what's with the new truck?" Clark questioned but he already knew.

"It's a gift from Lex." Martha said giving her son a card.

"Always drive safely the maniac in the porsche." Clark reads.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up your father took the keys." Martha warned.

Clark nodded walking over to where his father is working.

Jonathan looked up to see Clark walking to him he knows what he wants he wishes he could get him his own vehicle or let him keep the one from Lex Luthor but he can't for obvious reasons. Ever since he made that deal with Lionel Luthor to set up the adoption papers for his son. He regrets the moment he did forced to choose between convincing Lionel Luther is a good guy and risking his son's safety. He never regrets finding him out in that cornfield it was possibly the best decision he has ever made in his life.

"I know how much you want it son but you can't keep it." He said stating it was an end of discussion hoping there would be no arguing but it was expected he knows Clark is stubborn as he is.

"Yeah I figured." Clark said surprising Jonathan.

Jonathan was stunned did he hear that right?

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" Jonathan asked still very surprised.

"I said it's alright dad I'll tell Lex that I can't keep it." Clark answered.

Ok what is wrong with his son? He would never so willingly agreed to drop a discussion with him unless Clark knows about his deal with Lionel.

"Clark what's wrong?" He asked worried and confused for his son as to why he is acting this way.

"I'm just tired you know it was a long day at school." Clark excused.

Jonathan knows an excuse when he sees one.

"What's wrong Clark?" He inquired.

"Nothing wrong I'm if you need me I will be inside my fortress of solitude." Clark informed walking up the stairs into the barn.

It certainly has been a long time since I've been up here he looked around to see some of his books he used to research on astronomy and studied constellations.

Clark placed a hand on his telescope to get a clear view up in the sky for the right spot he was looking for. He found if it were anyone else it would just seem the empty vacuum of space but to Clark it was his home planet krypton. Clark could hear footsteps approaching him he knows he still hasn't unlocked his ability of super hearing yet but his senses are still better than the regular baseline human.

"Your mom said you were up here. So you going to tell me what's going on?" Familiar voice said.

Clark got off his telescope to turn around to see his best friend Pete Ross.

"Yeah although it would probably be better if I just show you." Clark stated.

"What are you-" Pete didn't have a chance to question when he saw Clark outside of the Barn then back inside suddenly.

Pete was at a loss for words "How did you? You were here then…"

"Let's just say I have been gifted with special abilities." Clark answered.

"What kind of abilities?" Pete questioned curious.

"I seem to have developed super strength and speed. I also seem to be highly durable." He answered.

"Strength? How much can you lift?" Pete inquired.

"I can lift my dad's tractor it weighs around several tons give or take. I can you show you if you want." Clark offered.

Pete nodded too afraid to form any words.

Clark walked down the stairs to where the tractor is inside the barn Pete following close behind.

"You might want to stand back." Clark suggested then suddenly lifted the tractor with relative ease.

Pete's eyes stared in amazement when Clark said he could lift his dad tractor he had his doubts before but not anymore.

Clark chuckled putting the tractor back down. "Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah I mean since when are you a meteor rock mutant." Pete said unable to phrase the right words

"Meteor rock mutant?" Clark inquired confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know. Chloe created her own wall of weird strange occurrences happening in smallville." Pete answered.

"No, I have been like this since the day I was born." Clark told Pete.

Pete realized Clark had abilities his whole life and never told him until today.

"Why didn't you tell me." He demanded upset.

"Because my father promised me not to." Clark admitted. He understood his father was just trying to protect him but the secrets and lies poisoned his relationships between his friends.

"What? Why would he do that?" Pete questioned confused but still angry.

"Apparently he thinks it will protect me but I have to say that he is wrong secrets poison relationships. I could no longer take the lying I know your probably really mad at me but I just hope you understand." Clark explained.

Pete was silent for a minute with nothing but a blank expression on his face.

"I understand Clark." Pete finally said. "But I am still pretty mad at you."

"Thank you for understanding the last thing I want is to end up on a dissection table." Clark halfs jokes and halfs grimace.

Pete snorted he never expected his best friend sense of humor to be rather dry but he could tell he also being a bit serious as well. He realized that was probably another reason as to why he didn't tell him if the government or the military knew about Clark they would most likely experiment on him.

"Clark son are in here?" Jonathan questioned.

"Up here." Clark said.

Jonathan saw that his son was upstairs with his friend Pete.

"Clark could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jonathan inquired.

"No if you have something to tell you can say it in front of both of us." Clark refused arms crossed.

"Look son its time I told you the truth." Jonathan replied.

"The fact that I am an alien." Clark said boldly.

That got a reaction out of Jonathan.

"How- when did you-?" Jonathan stated at a loss for words even Pete had a shocked expression as soon as Clark said those words. How did Clark figure it out? He never told him anything closely related to him and his origins of where he comes from. He was simply far too young to remember looking around 3 years old unless his species could remember everything the moment they were born but Jonathan dismisses that idea. Unless Martha finally told him which he finds highly unlikely since they agreed to keep it from him until he is old enough.

"How long have I known?" Clark asked rhetorically. "I have always known for awhile that I am not exactly from around here."

Jonathan realized Clark just blurted out his origins in front of somebody else when they explicitly told him not to. He knew Pete was an old friend of Clark since they were in kindergarten but that doesn't mean he can just go around telling anyone whenever he feels like it.

"Clark do you realize what you have just done?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Yes, I told someone I trusted with my secret." Clark responded calmly not at all worried about the consequences of not asking his dad permission to tell Pete his secret.

"Son you can't just tell anyone your a visitor from another planet!" He lectured.

"Gee dad why don't you yell a little louder I'm sure there is a mad scientist on the other side of the planet eager to hear that you found an alien from outer space." Clark snarked.

Since when did his son develop so much snark.

"You don't have to worry Mr. Kent I won't tell a soul." Pete swears.

Jonathan turned his attention from Clark to Pete.

"I will always worry Pete all it can take is one slip and then it is all over." Jonathan exclaimed afraid of his son's secret being exposed.

"I know but I wouldn't never do anything to betray yours or Clark's trust." Pete said.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes he can clearly see that Pete means every word he says.

"I think it's time you show me my spacecraft." Clark demands breaking the silence.

"Spacecraft? You have a spacecraft." Pete said with barely contained excitement.

Jonathan groaned it's going to be one of thoughs days. "It's more of a space shuttle."

A clunking sound of a door being opened leading into a cellar with a spacecraft inside of it.

Pete quickly got down the steps getting on one knee to rub the shuttle to see what it felt like

"Cool." He said in amazement at seeing a spaceship.

"Did you find anything else inside the space other than my blanket?" Clark inquired referring to his cape he used as Superman.

"Yes I did this." Jonathan informed holding out a rectangle device written in kryptonian writing handing it over to Clark. "Whatever it is It's not written in any known language."

Clark suppressed a snort maybe not known to you but to me it's my peoples language.

"Does it seem familiar to you Clark?" Pete hopefully suggested.

"No, it doesn't ring any bells." Clark lies making sure his tone was neutral and looking really confused. He hates lying he was hoping he wouldn't have to do it this time but he can't bear to tell them what he has done, what he has become. They would look at me with nothing more than fear and disappointment. He isn't sure whether it is fortunate or unfortunate to be a good liar. "Could I have some time alone down here."

Jonathan puts a firm but gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Take all the time you son. C'mon Pete you heard Clark he needs his time alone."

"Clark you gonna be okay?" Pete said unsure and worried for his friend.

Clark nodded. "I'll be fine Pete I just want some alone time is all."

Pete followed after Clark's dad to give him some space.

Clark waited for a few minutes longer to make sure they were gone. He is on one knee having his undivided attention on the ship that brought him to Earth.

"I don't know if you can hear me." Clark begins "But if you do I want you to know I am sorry."

Clark chuckled humorlessly "You probably have no idea what I am talking about, so let me explain."

"I… " Clark heisated unsure whether to tell Jor-el but he needed someone to vent for him.

"I had a second chance at life. The basics of it all is that a being known as the Monitor gave me a chance to right my wrongs past mistakes and I have made so many of them. Calling them mistakes would be generous. I am responsible for the lives of so many people." Clark said voice breaking on the verge of tears.

Clark placed a hand on his month taking a deep breath in an effort to try to calm himself. "I am so sorry I disappointed you I was meant to be a guide for Earth not its ruler. I shouldn't have been made to ensure our race survival it should have been Kara she was always stronger than me."

Clark meant every word of it his cousin Kara was always so much stronger than he was she always being kind, forgiving, never losing hope no matter how dark the world seemed. She tried so badly to save me from myself I wasn't worth saving though she should have been the one not me. Another was of his mistakes was the way he treated her not being there for her when she was on an entirely different planet and letting her know she didn't fail in protecting me. She never held a grudge at me for what I did if she did she didn't show it.

There were gravestones of two people who lost their lives in a meteor shower that happened 12 years ago they were Lana's parents. She lost them when she was only 3 years old she barely remembers them but each and every memory she cherishes. Despite having very little memories of them it still hurts to think about them how just one moment they were there the next gone.

She heard rustling in the bushes near her.

"Who there?" She demanded defensively with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's me your neighbor Clark." He said coming out of the bushes. Clark decided he would swear off falling in love with anyone ever again but that doesn't mean he won't still care for his friends. He just can no longer allow himself to feel love never again he saw where it lead him to being pushed him over the edge killing the person he loved the most.

"Oh Clark I didn't see you there." Lana said relieved.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit." He informed.

'There is something off about him.' Lana thinks.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned for him she isn't sure what but something just seems wrong with him.

Clark shrugged. "Never better. Why?"

'That's what's wrong with him' She realizes

"It just looks like you have been crying." She said bluntly. She was rarely blunt towards others she was always subtle and patient when asking what's wrong with somebody.

Clark rubbed the underneath of his eyelids.

"I found out that I am adopted." He excused hoping she would buy it.

"Your adopted?" She inquired.

"Yes, I have known for awhile but having your parents tell you the truth is a whole nother matter than finding out." Clark says.

An awkward silence falls on them.

"I notice your no longer wearing your necklace." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I gave it to whitney to hold onto it for me. It's weird it was made from the same meteor rocks that killed my parents. I keep it as sort of a totem to remember them by." She explained.

"Just keep it away from me I'm kind of allergic to them." Clark said.

"Your allergic to them that's why you always…"

"Go all high knee acting like I'm super nervous to talk to you." He intercepts.

Lana lets out a small laugh. "Not exactly the word I use but yeah pretty much."

Clark smiles. "So I answered why I'm out here. What about you, what are you doing out here?"

Lana snorts shaking her head. "This is going to sound so weird but I came out here to talk to my dead parents."

He smirked. "Mind if I let you on a little secret?"

She nodded.

"I talked to my dead father today." Clark stated.

"Your father? What was he like?" She questioned curious.

Clark paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know much since he died when I was at a really young age but from what I know he was a scientist who wished to help humanity as a whole and he was the type of person who suppresses his emotions." Clark explains.

"He sounds complicated." She responds from what Clark told her he seemed like the type of person who wished to save the world obviously a good man but the type of person who suppresses their emotions might not have made the best parent.

"You have no idea." He murmured remembering his past experiences with him were less than perfect.

"What about your mother?" She inquired.

Clark smiled somberly. "She was what most would call the perfect mother who would do anything in the whole wide world to protect me. I inherited most of my father traits but one thing I got from her was her eyes."

He grimaced at this he remembers vivid flash of his mother she looked so sad she didn't want to see me go but she knew if I stayed I would die.

"I'm sorry." She said guilty realizing it must have not been easy to lose her.

"It's not your fault." Clark assured her.

"If you don't mind if ask but what happened to them." She asks.

"Like your parents they unfortunately died in the meteor shower." Clark answered giving a twisted version of the truth. In a way his parents did die from the meteor rocks since technically they were killed by our planet exploding.

"I know I said this before but I'm sorry I know it isn't easy." Lana sympathized placing hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark flinched having flashbacks of metropolis being destroyed and seeing Lois Lane being thrown into the sun at the contact grabbing lana's hand to get it off him.

"Don't touch me." He nearly snarled letting go of Lana's hand.

Lana managed get out of Clark grip only because he decided to let her go she saw it in Clark eyes gone was the sweet, kind, caring farm boy she'd known this was somebody else who was cold, calculating, and Lana doesn't want to say ruthless but it was the only word she could think of. She notes from now on not to touch Clark without his permission.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Lana apologized.

"You should go home." Clark said coldly.

Lana flinched at Clark's tone icy tone not trusting herself to talk she nodded and left with questions lingering in her mind. What's wrong with him? What happened to him? Clark still seems like the same person when they were kids but he just changed instantly when she made physical contact with him. Why?

Clark scowled I shouldn't have snapped at her like that just because she touched me it's too late now he will have to apologize to her in the morning.

Clark sighed walking back home.

The next morning Clark decided to head to Luthor mansion to let Lex know he can't keep the car. He still hasn't told his dad that Lex knows his secret he wasn't a big fan of him now he can only imagine how he will react to seeing the future version of him. Squeezing through the bars like he's made play doh walking at human speed to the castle's front entrance.

Clark found Lex fencing with somebody one of them lost their sword flying into a wall near Clark but he grabs it before it can hit him with relative ease.

Lex eyes widen in surprise at seeing Clark here but the more surprising bit is he grabs his sword before it can hit the wall. Does he have superpower where he has enhanced reflexes or does he just have really good ones? He knows he has increased durability due to surviving being hit by his car 60MPH.

"Clark I didn't see you there." Lex said walking up to him.

Clark didn't say anything in response just held out Lex sword to take.

"Impressive reflexes by the way." Lex praised taking the sword.

"Thanks comes with the benefit of superspeed." Clark said.

"Superspeed? What can't you do?" Lex asks rhetorically. The only reason he didn't ask Clark questions out on the bridge was because he didn't want to come off as rude.

"I unfortunately can't conquer my fear of heights." Clark quibs.

Lex smiles grabbing a water bottle to drink after his long work out. "So how did you get here anyway?"

Lex head of security usually lets him know when he has visitors.

"I kind of squeezed through the bars." Clark answered.

"Oh, not that I don't appreciate the social call." Lex says.

"That's because it's not. The truck I can't keep it." Clark said.

"You don't like it?" Lex asks.

"No, that's not it I like the truck it's just my father isn't a big fan of your dad." Clark answers.

Lex snorted understandable his father Lionel Luthor isn't exactly known for keeping promises. "I figured as much apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that."

"Yes, well unlike my father I give people the benefit than judging them to be like their relation to certain people who have made quite a few moral decisions." Clark idealistically said.

'Amoral is a bit of an understatement' Lex thought bitterly. The sad part Lex still wishes for his father to love him at a young age he always gave him unrealistic parental expectations. Forcing him to learn every bit of history, science, dozens of languages, and engineering. He supposes it's not all that bad it managed to get him several bachelors to his name in technology.

"It's okay Clark I have been bald since I was nine I am used to people judging me." Lex causal states like an everyday occurance.

"Let guess as a kid most children thought you had cancer or something." Clark deduces.

'If Clark is one thing it is that he is highly intuitive' Lex notes

Lex smirked grimly. "Yes, more often than not unfortunately."

"I am sure it is nothing personal Lex. My dad's probably just upset about you nearly hitting me with your car." Clark said getting back to the reason he was here.

"I didn't nearly hit you Clark I did hit you with my car." Lex corrects.

"It was an accident." Clark insists.

"That's not the point. The point is that I hit you with my car." Lex said.

Clark huffed trying to change the subject. "Today has been so hectic."

"How so?" Lex questioned

Clark sighed. "Finding out your adopted for one."

"Your adopted?" Lex inquired.

"Yep I kind of already knew. You know what the funny part is?" Clark asks.

"What?" Lex asked curious to where Clark was going with this.

Clark has already allowed him to know about his abilities might as well get the kicker out of the way.

"I'm an alien." Clark bluntly stated.

Lex blinks for a moment letting the bombshell go off finding out his friend is an extraterrestrial. No way okay maybe it is not that hard to believe considering he survived getting hit by his car and has superspeed. Lex just assumed his powers were some form of a mutation. How fast can Clark run anyway? Lex wonders a question for another time he supposes.

"Your an alien." Lex repeated in shock.

Clark nodded.

"But you look human." Lex said wondering if Clark is an alien why does he look so human? Are aliens just similar to humans or is Clark a rare exception?

"I know." Clark said.

"You gonna be okay?" Lex asks concerned since finding out you were kept such a big secret from your parents would leave you pretty upset. Heck he would be upset finding out he isn't even human although his dad would much rather exploit him if he was indeed an alien for his own needs or wants.

"I will be its all just a lot to take in but I can't help but feel a little responsible for Lana's parents." Clark admits even after all these years he still felt guilty about what happened to them.

"How could be responsible for Lana's parents?" Lex inquired confused he remembers reading a news article about how a girl… Lana Lang was it? Lost her parents in the meteor shower. He remembers all too well what happened that day it all happened so fast one moment everything was fine and dandy and the next Smallville was being hit by meteors. Lex was hurt during the accident causing him to be bald for the rest of his life that day he considers himself to be one of the lucky ones since a lot of people died that night he could have been killed as well.

"The same day I came to Earth was the same day the meteor shower happened."

Ah so that's what it is he felt guilty about what happened that day.

"Clark answer me this one question how old were you during the meteor shower?" Lex asked.

"I had to be around three years old when my foster parents found me." Clark answered.

"Exactly you were practically a baby. Did you order the meteor showers to attack Earth?" Lex pressed on.

"No." Clark simply said.

"Then you know it wasn't your fault." Lex said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Lex noticed Clark flinched and heard him counting 1, 2, 3, 4 backwards.

Lex took his hand off his friends shoulder knowing he probably doesn't like physical contact all that much.

Lex looked at the ceiling thinking for the moment coming up with a way to change the subject.

"Clark do you believe people can fly?" Lex asks suddenly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Clark fondly said.

"I did when the accident happened, my heart stopped it was the two most exhilarating minutes of my life." He turned to pace. "I flew over smallville and for the first time I didn't see an end I saw a new beginning."

He turned to meet Clark's gaze. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future Clark I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Clark offered a smile "Neither do I."

"If you don't mind I…"

"Have questions it is expected after all you are meeting an alien for the first time go on ask them." Clark interrupts.

"How fast can you run?" Lex questions.

Clark smirks. "Fast enough to create a sonic boom."

Lex is stunned once again it seems like this kid never runs out of surprises for him to be able to move fast enough to break the sound barrier is just unbelievable. Lex went on to ask more questions he found it he didn't just have two superpowers but three of them. Clark wasn't able to answer how strong he is but he said he was able to lift his dad tractor which weighed a couple tons. Geez what Clark can do it is superhuman people would be greedy after his power to exploit him. People like his father all it would take is one slip and his father will divert his undivided attention on Clark. Lex would commit himself to making sure who Clark really was stays a secret assuring no one finds out about him the last thing he wants is for his friend to end up on a dissection table to be tortured and experimented on.

It felt great talking to his old friend Lex the real him not the one he knows in the future. No, that isn't Lex at all he died a long time ago because of his actions causing it indirectly sure but even today Clark realizes it was one of his many mistakes. Lionel Luthor was to blame as well Clark had plans in store him he didn't have any evidence yet but by god he swears that he will see this two-faced rat bastard he will hunt him down to the end of the Earth to make sure he has paid for everything he has done if he has too.

"Clark!" Pete yelled interrupting Clark's thought process.

"Huh? I'm sorry Pete. What were you saying?" Clark questioned having an apologetic expression.

"I was asking are you going to tell Chloe the truth about you as well?" Pete asks.

"No not yet." Clark said.

The truth is Clark knows she can be trusted but his dad finding out three people knew what he was might be a bit overkill.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "If not now then when?"

"Look Pete will talk about this later…"

Clark stopped mid-sentence noticing someone being carried on a stretcher. Jeremy he realized. The scarecrow kid from the meteor shower.

"What happened to him?" Pete inquired.

"I can answer that." A familiar voice said, Chloe.

Pete jumped startled while Clark merely turned around.

"You know who did this." Clark stated knowing Chloe already had a name for them.

Chloe smirked. "Jeremy Creek."

"Jeremy Creek wasn't he one of the kids that got picked to be a scarecrow 12 years ago?" Pete suggested.

"Yep he was put into a coma during the meteor." Chloe answered.

"And he just decided to wake and get some revenge." Clark said pretending to be skeptical.

"I know it sounds crazy but I think the meteor shower did something to him that… altered him." Chloe explained.

"Alter what like he gain superpowers or something?" Clark asked rhetorically snickering.

Pete is snickering as well but for entirely different reasons.

Chloe glanced at the two of them.

"Guys, I'm being serious some pretty weird stuff has been happening in smallville." Chloe exclaimed.

Clark raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Relax Chloe Pete told me about the meteor rock mutants."

Chloe glared at Pete. "Did you really need to ruin the surprise?"

"It's not really a surprise anymore if we start lying now isn't?" Pete retorted sporting a shit eating grin subtly saying it to Clark as well.

Clark glared at Pete he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Chloe however was oblivious to the whole thing or just ignored it.

"It's not lying I just chose not to say anything." Chloe argued lamely.

"None of that matters what we need to do is stay focused on this supposive superhuman Jeremy Creek." Clark demanded impatiently wanting to get back on topic.

"Whoa you certainly seem impatient today." Chloe remarked slightly concerned and a little alarmed.

Clark sucked in a deep breath "Sorry Chloe it's just today has been kind of tiring for me."

"Tiring how?" She inquired.

Clark sighed annoyed at Chloe's question I guess some things never change.

"Tiring as in I need another 4 hours of sleep." Clark lies smoothly.

"Oh." Chloe realizing Clark is probably just tired.

"Why did expect something more?" Clark inquired somewhat defensively.

"What? No of course not." Chloe assures him.

"Yeah take it easy Clark Chloe didn't mean anything by it." Pete said defending Chloe.

"Your right, your right Pete. I shouldn't have been so hard on Chloe just because I'm feeling a little cranky. Sorry" Clark apologizes.

The bell for school rang.

"I have to get to school." Clark said running to first hour at human speed.

"Does something seemed different about him to you?" Chloe asks Pete she isn't sure what but there is something off about Clark maybe she thinking too deeply on it he after all did say he was tired.

"A little bit. I mean he did say he was tired." Pete suggested but deep he knew it was for the fact figuring out that he is an alien Pete isn't sure how he would react knowing who he really is was a lie. He didn't want to tell Chloe because it was Clark secret not his but Pete believes that Chloe can be trusted.

Chloe thinks that might not be she knows it is something deeper than just sleep she just can't put her finger on it.

"Clark your this year's scarecrow."

Clark sighed in annoyance he knew speaking to Lana would spark feelings of jealousy from Whitney preferably he was hoping to avoid confrontation but it seems some things are just unavoidable.

"I am really not in the mood right now Whitney so please for both of our sakes leave me be." Clark warns.

He isn't going to be strung up in that cornfield like last time but he needs to be careful Whitney is wearing a necklace of kryptonite and is out numbered 4 to one.

"What's been going on with you and Lana?" Whitney demanded taking a step forward.

Clark began to feel weak and nauseous causing him to fall down on one knee. Dammit he forgot hasn't develop a tolerance over it yet this kryptonite isn't even the refined version yet.

Whitney two goons grabbed him from behind each of Clark's shoulders.

Whitey grabbed Clark collar. "What has been going on between you and my girlfriend."

Clark didn't answer glancing at Lana's necklace grunting in pain trying to fight through the pain.

Whitney noticed Clark stare. "What you like Lana's necklace good because that's as close your ever going to get to her."

Whitney wrapped Lana's necklace around Clark's neck feeling the pain triple for him as the football players dragged him into the back of the truck.

Clark is absolutely furious. Tied up in a cornfield alone practically freezing to death if the exposure from Lana's necklace doesn't kill me hypothermia will.

"It never stops." Familiar voice said.

Clark turned his head around to the right and saw Jeremy Creek.

"Yo-your Jer-Jeremy Creek." Clark stuttered still weak damn necklace.

Jeremy either wasn't paying attention or was just ignoring Clark.

"I thought if I gave them a taste of their own medicine they would stop but it never stops." Jeremy said lost in thought.

"Wait stop don't!" Clark yelled but fell on death ears.

Jeremy just walked away heading to Smallville High.

I need to stop him but I can't until I get this damn necklace off of me.

'Lex' Clark thought.

"Help!" He shouted as best as he could in his given state.

Clark saw some of the corn stalks rustling to reveal Lex Luthor.

Lex had an expression of alarm at seeing his friend strung up looking completely powerless and weak. Questions filled his mind like Why? What? The biggest one of them all is how? His friend could survive a car hitting him at a high enough speed that would kill ordinary men except for the fact his friend wasn't ordinary.

"Oh my god! Clark what happened to you?" Lex asked voice lacing with concern and worry.

"It's the necklace get it off me." Clark answered.

Lex doesn't see how a simple necklace can be the cause of this but compiles taking the necklace off of Clark.

Clark feels his strength returning to him flexing his arms he snaps the ropes like twigs that were holding him.

Lex placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to make sure he is alright.

"Clark what happened? Who did this to you?" He inquired. Who on earth had the nerve to attack his friend? And Why? He finds it hard to believe anyone would want to hurt from the short time he knew Clark he could see that he was-is a good man.

"It doesn't matter Lex I need go." Clark said evasively moving at superspeed to get to the school in order to stop Jeremy.

Lex noticed the necklace was no longer glowing bright green it must only happen when Clark is close to it but still doesn't see how a mere rock can hurt Clark.

Shaking his head Lex picked up the rock and put it inside his pocket he will deal with this later he should inform Clark's father he found his son.

_*Flashback*_

_Lex arrived on the Kent farm to meet his parents he logically assumed they knew he knew about his son most likely wanted to talk to him about the fact that he knew what he really is._

_Lex walked up to the front door._

_Knocking on the door it opened to reveal Jonathan as expected he has an annoyed expression at seeing him._

"_Look if this is about the truck-"_

_Lex raised his hand. "Mr. Kent you can relax this has nothing to do with the truck."_

_Jonathan raised an eyebrow if this isn't about the truck then what is it about? He wondered._

"_I take it Clark has told you that I know." He told Jonathan._

_Jonathan did his best to keep his expression neutral._

"_What exactly did Clark tell you?" Jonathan demanded alarms began to ring inside his head Clark would never be so careless to reveal his secret to someone he just met would he? He still disapprove of him telling Pete his secret._

"_He didn't exactly tell me per say I kind of figured although to be fair enough he did technically told me when I hit him with a car." Lex explained._

_Jonathan felt afraid and worried for his son right now he instantly had the urge to threaten him but alienating the man might do more harm than good._

"_What are your intentions with him my son?" Jonathan demanded carefully._

"_My intention is that I just want to say thank you. He could have just chosen to let me die but he didn't he put his secret on the line in order to save my life. Please Mr. Kent Clark is the first real friend I've had who helped me and expected nothing in return." Lex confesses._

_Jonathan observes the man for a moment long and hard._

_To Lex surprise Jonathan holds out his hand to shake._

"_I still don't trust you." Jonathan began "But I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt however, if anything happens to my son in anyway because of you. I don't care how much money or power you have I will hunt you down to make you pay for everything you've done._

_Jonathan threat sends shivers down Lex spine he could see that he was dead serious if his stone cold expression is anything to go by._

_Taking his hand to shake Lex is grateful he is at least given a chance._

Early this morning Lex received a phone call from Jonathan saying that his son hasn't arrived home yet asking if he had seen him.

That rang alarm bells off in Lex head since Clark seemed like the type of teenager who is responsible. He decided to ask around to see if anyone has seen him recently.

It already began to turn dark the Kents still haven't seen their son either Lex was just about to suggest a search party until he saw someone familiar.

It looked like the same exact guy he saw strung up in a cornfield when he was only 9 years old for a moment he felt like that same kid again.

He saw that the kid was gone suddenly he figured it must've been his imagination but wanted to be sure so he searched the cornfield.

He was grateful to find Clark their but only to find him so vulnerable and weak. It was only after Clark informed him that it was the necklace that was making him weak. He wanted answers to who did this to him? He refused to answer and left in a hurry.

He was now dialing the Kents number in order to call them.

"Hello. Lex is that please tell me you found my son." Jonathan asked frantically.

"Yes I found your son." He answered.

Lex could hear Jonathan breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is he alright?" He asked worried.

Lex paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

"He's fine but he ran off." Lex answered.

"Ran off to where?" Jonathan demanded.

"I'm not sure he didn't say but I'll try to follow where he went." Lex said as a sort of compromise.

Meanwhile with Clark

Clark was running as fast as he could move he is hoping he can convince Jeremy to stop him without a fight but he is prepared to take him down if necessary.

He came to stop when he saw the school up ahead and Jeremy.

He was getting ready to turn on the sprinkler system.

"Jeremy stop!" Clark yelled grabbing his attention.

Jeremy's eyes widen in slight surprise at seeing the kid from earlier strung up in the cornfield.

"I don't know how you got out but stand aside the sprinkler will get them all wet I'll handle the rest." Jeremy warns he will not let some kid get in his way of achieving justice.

"I know why your doing this but I won't let you hurt my friends." Clark said taking a stand.

"Those people aren't your friends." He sneered. "Don't you see I'm not doing this for me I'm doing it for you and all the others like you."

Why is it so hard to see that he is just trying to make the world a better place? Jeremy wonders.

"I know that you think you are trying to help people but you are not." Clark begins. "This is your pain, hatred, and anger twisting your moral compass about what's right and wrong. If you continue to hold onto like that it will burn you up inside you need to let it go or else you are going to do something you really are going to regret."

For a moment it looked Jeremy was convinced considering Clark words-

Clark felt immense pain sent flying into a wall hard.

Clark groans geez that hurt he definitely didn't expect Jeremy to attack him.

"Don't tell me what I know or don't know. I know right now this is the right choice and I am not going to let you or anyone else stop me from achieving my destiny." He snarls turning around to finish what he started.

Clark struggles to get himself up but pushes through the pain somehow finding the strength to get back up.

Clark tackled Jeremy at superspeed to the ground.

Jeremy had an expression of shock at this kid getting up so quickly especially considering most people he used his powers on usually end comatosed but that didn't deter him sending a bolt of electricity at him.

Clark dodged it out of the way before it hit him that only served to annoy Jeremy who began rapid fire at Clark.

Clark knew he couldn't dodge them forever when them was bound to run out of steam eventually.

Clark was most likely to be the first considering there was no sunlight out his solar reserved were bound to drain quickly if he were to continue.

Think Clark think he can't just charge in head on expect to beat him it would only serve in getting another 50,000 volts of electricity.

Clark spotted a fire hydrant an idea came to mind.

Running behind the fire hydrant.

"Hey sparky hit me with your best shot." Clark taunts.

Jeremy had a wicked scowl on his face and fired a bolt of electricity where Clark was standing.

That was a mistake.

Jeremy felt nothing but enormous amounts of pain as he was hurt by his own attack.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Jeremy screamed his face hitting the ground with a thud.

Clark ran to him at superspeed to make sure he was alright.

Clark began shaking him to him to wake up. 'Please don't be dead' Clark inwardly prayed. Turning him over placing one ear on his chest, he heard a heartbeat.

Clark sighed in relief from this day forward he promises to never cross the line of killing again. But didn't you already broke that promise a small part of Clark's mind argued no he hasn't killed anyone nor will he ever again.

Looking around to survey the damage Clark saw a truck was destroyed during Jeremy assault he thinks it was Whitney's oh well I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Picking Jeremy he ran at superspeed taking him to the nearest hospital.

What a day or night whichever you prefer. Clark was simply too tired to run home so he decided to take a walk he hasn't had a chance to have a look around his old neighborhood.

Clark saw a car slowing coming down to a stop next to him the window rolled down to reveal Lex.

"Clark why don't you let me give a ride home?" Lex offers.

Clark shrugged his shoulders too tired to argue walking to the passengers side opening the door taking a seat.

Clark felt nauseous and weak again.

"Clark, you ok?" Lex asked noticing his expression.

"Not really, I think I'm allergic to whatever that necklace is made of." Clark honestly said.

Lex blinked realization hitting him the necklace he forgot he took it. "Right sorry I'll get rid of it." he reached into his pocket rolling down the window intending to throw it out good ridden

"Wait it belonged to Lana." Clark protested he knows it's silly but it is symbolic one of the few things to remember her parents by.

Lex pulled over. "I'll put it in the truck." He offers as a compromise

Lex started the car up driving an awkward silence fell upon them for a few minutes.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Lex inquired curious.

Clark sighed and began to explain how a revenge seeking kid wanted payback for all the bullying he suffered from in high school by electrifying former football players. Seeing me out in the field he decided to fry everyone at the school dance regardless of whether or not their a football player and the fight he had with Jeremy how in the end despite everything he done Clark took him to a hospital to get help.

"Damn." Lex swore taking it in all he isn't sure he would show the same kind of mercy to the kid who just left him to die out in a cornfield and finding out Clark isn't the only one with powers.

"I know today has been exhausting to deal with a revenge seeking kid." Clark said somberly.

"Still I am glad to know that I have a friend who is a superhero." Lex said sincerely meaning every last word he said he put his life on the line against someone who can hurt him risking his life for a bunch of people he didn't even knew including him in his book that makes Clark Kent a hero.

Lex stopped his car seeing that they have arrived at the Kent farm.

"Clark." Lex began placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you ever need help with anything or need somebody to talk I want you to know I'm here for you."

Clark nods. "Thank you Lex." Opening the car door walking to his home.

"Clark son we need to talk."

He sighed annoyed he knew he would have to have a talk with his dad after all it was only a matter of time before he knew his secret.

"I take it this about Lex knowing what I really am." Clark deduces.

Jonathan nodded. "I don't believe he's his father but he is dangerous."

"No he's not." Clark said defending Lex. He is not sure why he is even defending he's seen the type of person he becomes probably because he feels like he owes me one for saving his life the cynical part of his mind argued. No he did because it is the right thing to do the optimistic side argued.

"Yes he is son he's an important figure if slips up even once people will pay a lot more attention to him." Jonathan said. He still doesn't trust Lex not because of his father because he can make one slip then it will be all over for his son.

He had a good point that was the original reason he didn't tell him in the first place or was it an excuse out of fear.

"I'll try to be careful dad." Clark complied.

"Was that part of the reason you haven't been so stubborn?" Jonathan questions it would makes sense Clark was probably just scared of how he would react knowing it was a Luthor that knew his son.

"Yeah I was just worried you would be disappointed in me." Clark lied.

"Then why did you tell Pete the truth?" He questioned.

"That's easy I already knew Pete could be trusted. Every situation is different dad." Clark answered.

Jonathan nodded accepting Clark answer.

"Now we have one more problem we have to talk about." Jonathan said.

"What is it?" Clark inquired confused what else could there possibly be.

Jonathan pulled up something from his pocket handed it to Clark.

Clark got a good look and saw that it is his permission slip for football

"Clark look I know how much-" Jonathan began to lecture but to his astonishment Clark tore up the permission slip.

"I don't want to play football anymore I realize even if I was carefully remained unnoticed about my abilities I would have to rig every single test I take besides their scholarship out there for players who spent years of training and hard work while can easily breeze through it all." Clark explained pulling something out of his pocket giving it to his dad.

Jonathan read the permission slip to see it was the smallville robotics team.

"I know you said about remaining anonymous not drawing attention to myself-"

"You have permission." Jonathan intercepted grabbing a pen signing his name on it.

Clark was stunned for a moment."Uh what?"

"I said you have my permission Clark." Jonathan said smiling at his son's expression holding out a permission slip to take.

"But wait didn't you say-"

"Yes about extracurricular activities but I never said anything academically." Jonathan said.

Oh right "Thank you dad."

"No problem Clark." Jonathan said.

"No not just that for finding me out their in that field I'm sorry if I have been a burden to you." Clark apologizes feeling guilty.

"Clark son listen to you were never a burden for us you were gift." Jonathan passionately stated placing a firm but gentle hand on his son's two shoulders.

'If you only you knew I so many great things both good and bad.' Clark bitterly thought.

Elsewhere Gotham City

Two young adults were walking down an alleyway with their son. The two adults names were Thomas and Martha Wayne the parents of Bruce Wayne. The man who becomes Gotham sworn protector in the far future.

Bruce was talking with his parents about how awesome the movie was that they took him to see until.

"Money now, your wallet, and the pearls around your necklace." The mugger demanded threatening to shoot them.

The gun clicked looking like the mugger was going to shoot Bruce closed his eyes hiding behind some parents.

Then nothing there was gunfire or anything.

Bruce found the courage to open his eyes to see the mugger was gone. Confused he wonder where did go?

Thomas was absolutely bewildered one moment he was shielding his wife and son from mugger then the next the mugger just vanished out of thin air.

Curious he took a step forward to investigate.

"Stay here." He ordered raising his hand

Bruce was still too scared to talk and just nodded.

Thomas took a few steps forward to notice the Mugger's gun next to a drain pipe his first instinct was to inspect the gun but decided against it. This something the police should handle not him his was filled with questions. What happened to the mugger? He normally isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth but he's curious about what happened to the mugger. He ran away? Unlikely he had more than enough time to rob them and get away before the police could arrive and he was staring point blank at him.

He heard someone groaning in pain he used his hearing to follow where the noise was coming from.

He follows that noise to a garbage dumpster against his better judgment he opened it to get hit with a wave of foul smells rotten food, old diapers but that's not what shocks him the most. What shocks him the most is that the person who tried to mug them is inside of it. He wasn't in the best condition either due Thomas being experienced in the medical field he spotted several broken ribs, a fractured wrist on the right arm, and the elbow on the left arm was bend the other way.

"Is it safe to come out?" Martha inquired her son following close behind.

"Yes it's now." Thomas answers.

Bruce began to move closer but cover his nose when all the bad smells in the world hit him.

"Ahh what is that smell!?" Bruce exclaims covering his nose with a look of disgust.

"That would be the same man who just tried to mug us a few minutes ago." Thomas answers not turning around still observing the man's injuries. He is going to need an ambulance.

Bruce Wayne's expression quickly turn from disgust to fear.

"I thought you said it was safe." He whimpered.

"It is I doubt he will be hurting anyone for awhile." Thomas said. These injuries will take a few months to heal at least. He is grateful to whoever saved his wife, son's life, his own included but was it really necessary to hurt him so badly to stop him? No, it wasn't

"What do you mean?" Bruce questioned still a bit scared but also curious.

Thomas didn't answer the question merely turning his attention to his wife.

"Martha would you be a dear and call the police and ambulance as well." Thomas asks.

Martha nodded reaching to grab her phone dialing 911.

"Bruce could help me pull him out of here." Thomas asked.

"What? Why? Didn't he just tried to steal from us?" Bruce demanded looking at his dad like he is crazy.

"I know what he did son regardless we should still help him." Thomas said.

"I still don't understand why we should help?" Bruce questioned confused.

"Bruce if we don't offer a little compassion or mercy to those who wish us harm were no better than they are. You understand?" Thomas answers

Bruce nods.

Thomas smiled satisfied. "Good now help me get him out of here."

Bruce walked over to help his dad pulled the man out when suddenly he saw a shadow.

Bruce quickly turned around to see a man on a rooftop cape blowing against the wind. It was far too dark to make out his face there was only one word Bruce had to describe this person.

"Cool."

"Dad hey you got to look at this." Bruce said pulling his father by the arm.

"What is it?" Thomas inquired wondering what could be so important.

Bruce turned around pointing at the rooftop where the man was but to his disappointment he was gone.

Thomas snorted looking at the direction his son was pointing at. "C'mon son quit fooling around help me."

Bruce felt annoyed when his father ever spoke in that tone it usually meant he didn't believe. His father might not have seen him but he did.

I did it. Not only did I change Lex fate but also Bruce Wayne parents as well just in the nick of time to any later they would have been dead. Clark know he will never become Batman that is exactly what he wanted Bruce shouldn't have to carry the burden of protecting Gotham. It pushed him mentally and physically to the point of exhaustion never having a chance to get a life with anyone. Hopefully with his parents alive and well he will live a long happy life with somebody he loves.

It is going to be a long night time to see if there is anyone else needs my help.

Clark merely took two steps forward free falling to the ground his fist colliding against it hard running at superspeed across Gotham

**Author Note: Bet you didn't expect this before any you scream with rage about how we never voted on this give me a chance to explain. Someone told me letting Lex die would be a waste of potential and their right. The main reason I created the poll is because I simply couldn't decide what to do with Lex but now I have. So sorry to any of those who wanted me to allow him to die.**


End file.
